


No Vow of Chastity

by Otp_Obsessions



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: 4x08, F/M, Marriage Proposal, No chastity vow, Unplanned Pregnancy, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otp_Obsessions/pseuds/Otp_Obsessions
Summary: Aethelflaed is pregnant before she takes the throne in Mercia. She does not vow chastity because of this. She will keep the power and throne, but Uhtred will rule alongside her. And one day when the kingdom passes to her daughter, hopefully she and Uhtred will return to his lands in the north, to Bebbanburg. Disregard any canon battles that are to happen late S4. Starts canon then diverges.
Relationships: Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	No Vow of Chastity

She stood above the witan with her mother feeling both upset and betrayed that Uhtred would conspire with her brother behind her back. That after all of her devotion to Mercia her brother handed it away. Granted Uhtred was a better choice than any of the ealdormen or their choices, but her brother was blinded by his desire to have Mercia under the control of Wessex. She did not wish for Uhtred or herself to live any further of a puppet life under the control of Wessex or a cruel and cowardly king like Aethelred had been. This was not the way to unite the kingdoms as her father had wanted and the Mercians would not take kindly to King Edward of Wessex interfering in Mercia’s affairs.

Aethelflaed was torn from her musings as Uhtred interrupted an ealdorman and began to speak. 

“I would like to address the witan,” Uhtred said standing from his chair. “As you know I have fought side by side with the men of Mercia. That you accept me as your Lord, it is an honor I will never forget. And that's what makes what I have to say even more difficult.” he paused glancing amongst the ealdormen. “However, there is someone better suited to rule Mercia than I. Someone who cares for Mercia more than themselves. Someone who can be an equal ruler alongside our Lord King Edward.” Again Uhtred paused before continuing, knowing that what he said next would come as a shock. “And so as my first act as Lord of Mercia, I feel I have no choice but to relinquish the throne in favor of Lady Aethelflaed.”

Aethelflaed felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her head. Her stomach was in her throat. Did Uhtred just say what she thought he had? She glanced at her mother whose eyes were wide. He had. 

She took the stairs down to the ground floor where the shocked witan was gathered around Uhtred. They were in an uproar arguing that a woman could not take the throne because she could be swayed by love and marriage. And that a man could bypass the witan on their way to the throne by these means. She met Uhtred's eyes and there was a glimmer of amusement there. Had this been his plan all along or was he per usual making it up as he went? He was a rather skilled improviser after all. He had not betrayed her, he was still as devoted to her as ever and in turn to Mercia.

“Gentlemen” she interrupted. “If I may, I offer a solution that may please everyone here including King Edward of Wessex. I understand your worry that if I were to take the throne I could very well allow that power to fall into the hands of a man unchosen by the witan if I were to marry. I would vow an oath to be chaste however there is an obstacle in that plan.” 

Her hands came to rest low over her stomach and her eyes locked with Uhtred’s. His eyes flickered to where hers rested over her belly not yet swollen with his child and then widened and shot up to meet her own eyes. She crossed her fingers where they lay to remain subtle and turned her eyes back to the other men in the room.

“Gentlemen I have a proposal and it is just that. I take the throne as Lady of Mercia. However, in addition, I propose marriage to Lord Uhtred.” There was a moment of complete and utter silence as Aethelflaed’s eyes returned to Uhtred’s, and then the witan was once again in an uproar of discussion. 

Uhtred and Aethelflaed had been lovers for too long for them to not be able to communicate without words. They had often talked of a simple domestic life together after Aethelred died, with the occasional adventure thrown in as neither were keen to be idle for too long. His eyes conveyed that he was aware she was pregnant with his child. She was giving him an out from ruling but still a way to remain in command of armies and in her bed and life. Though it may not be the more quiet life they had both desired. But then who were they to ever expect to have a quiet life outside of politics and the battles of the kingdoms, it was clearly not destined for either of them. He gave her an infinitesimal nod that he was amenable to the plan. She in return gave him a small smile and her hands fell back to her sides, attempting to remain inconspicuous about her condition. She caught Aldhelm’s eye and knew he saw and understood the exchange that had occurred between the two of them. Ever her protector and confidant he was.

"Silence," Uhtred said loudly, his voice always able to carry well. And there was silence once again. Since there was no true agreement yet, he was still technically Lord of Mercia by the word of the witan. 

“Are the Lords of Mercia in agreement with this plan?” He queried as he turned and glanced around the room. “Lady Aethelflaed is much better suited for the throne in this kingdom, and I better suited for battle.”

“Why not take the throne Lord Uhtred and marry the Lady Aethelflaed as well?” one of the ealdormen countered. 

“I am not schooled in politics as the lady of Mercia is. The Lady Aethelflaed is better suited for the position and is loved by the Mercians. She is devoted to the Mercian people. As she said, through this plan you will have a Mercian on the throne and me to lead your armies should the need arise.” He glanced around the ealdormen. “And through this you maintain a strong relationship with Wessex. And in the future with the north as I do intend to reclaim my lands of Bebbanburg one day.”

The witan began talking amongst themselves. Aethelfled glanced at her brother who did not seem wholly displeased with the arrangement. He would lose some of his power over the throne of Mercia as she owed him nothing, but it was his sister that would rule and Uhtred would be by her side. 

\----

In the end the witan had agreed. They saw no flaw in the plan as she would not be swayed in her decisions by an unchosen man. If her husband-to-be were to sway her decisions they would not object as they had first chosen Lord Uhtred for the throne. And thus they began dispersing from the hall. 

Uhtred approached her finally, a small smile on his face. 

“Your father must be rolling in his grave,” Uhtred chuckled quietly to her. His hand resting on the side of her neck, his thumb gently caressing the skin below her ear. He did not dare touch her stomach in view of the lingering witan members, they would have to say the child came early when it did to avoid the appearance that he had bedded her before their marriage.

“He very well may be.” Lady Aelswith said startling the two of them, she had come down from the balcony above. It was rare that anyone was able to catch Uhtred Ragnarson off guard. Though he did have reason to be distracted with the prospect of finally being able to be with Aethelflaed out from behind closed doors in addition to her carrying his child.

“I did not know your affection for one another ran so deep,” Lady Aelswith continued, glancing at the gentle way Uhtred held Aethelflaed close. Her dislike of Uhtred was no secret, but she could not deny all that he had done in the past to keep Aethelflaed safe. Even going against the orders of her late husband King Alfred when Uhtred breached Beamfleot and helped Aethelflaed escape the Dane brothers’ captivity and ransom demands. Their affection for one another went beyond what she had suspected.

“It’s more than just that mother,” Aethelflaed said as the witan finally cleared out of the hall, leaving Aldhelm behind with the three of them and her brother.

Uhtred glanced around ensuring that only family and Aldhelm were present. When he was confident that was the case his hand came to rest on her lower stomach and a splitting grin graced his face. His grin was contagious and her hands covered his own and she returned the smile.

“You are with child,” Edward breathed out in shock, stepping closer. While he was aware that Uhtred loved his sister and her in return, this certainly took him by surprise.

Aethelflaed glanced towards her brother and mother who both stood there with their mouths slightly agape.

“I am,” she said, her voice light and happy for the first time in a while outside of hers and Uhtred’s secret meetings.

“And this child is Uhtred’s?” Lady Aelswith asked with an undercurrent of an accusatory tone to her question. How long had Uhtred been bedding her daughter?

Aethelflaed sighed, turning her head to face her mother but not stepping out of Uhtred's embrace. 

“Yes mother, I have not had the misfortune of being bedded by my parted husband in nearly two years. And there has been no other man outside of Uhtred,” she said turning back towards Uhtred the grin returning to her face. Well outside of Uhtred and Erik, but Erik had long since gone to Valhalla.

“Your child was conceived out of wedlock,” Aelswith accused and Aethelflaed saw both Aldhelm and Uhtred roll their eyes almost simultaneously in response. A small smirk pulled at the corner of her brother’s mouth. 

Uhtred turned to face Aelswith the smile falling from his face as annoyance took its place. “The child will be born in wedlock Lady, and clearly Aethelflaed is not far along considering she does not yet show.”

“Mother this was the best solution and a rather clever one if I do say so myself. The only way they would’ve accepted me on the throne is if I had made a vow of chastity or if I had married a man of their choosing. Uhtred is quite literally a man of their choosing and the chastity vow was off the table considering I am already with child of which would surely be noticed in a few months time. Aethelred is finally dead and Uhtred and I finally have a chance at happiness, I was not about to lose that if I could prevent it.”

“And Uhtred you are content with this plan?” Edward asked, “for you do not get the throne and you are still tied to Mercia.”

“Aye I am. I did not truly want the throne of Mercia, I accepted for Aethelflaed's sake and so that the kingdom wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. The only place outside of Coccham I wish to be Lord to is Bebbanburg. Your sister and I had intended to marry and live together with our children the moment that Aethelred were to die.” Uhtred said facing Edward now, his hand coming to rest again on Aethelflaed’s neck. 

“To live a quiet peaceful life.” Aethelflaed added

“With the occasional adventure and battle,” Uhtred chuckled with a shrug and a smile at Aethelflaed. 

“That plan had been with the hopes of eventually returning to Bebbanburg. I did not expect that to happen in the next several years anyways, especially after you denied me men to retake my home.” Uhtred said with a tone of bitterness, Beocca’s death and his failure at Bebbanburg still weighed heavy on him. “The difference now is that Aethelred died sooner than we expected.” he paused and Aethelflaed saw the sorrow behind his eyes, all he had ever wanted was to regain what was taken from him. “One day my path will lead me back to my lands in the north, but now is not that time.”

“And maybe then when we regain the northern lands we can unite the kingdoms of England as our father wished.” Aethelflaed said glancing towards her brother. “With you on the throne in Wessex, my daughter and whoever her husband may be on the throne here in Mercia, and Uhtred and I in the north.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Aethelflaed/Uhtred fics or even Uhtred/OC fics has me rather upset. I am not a skilled writer so don't tear me apart lol. Some of these ideas have been floating around in my head for days since I finished binging TLK. I'm still rather upset with how Aethelflaed and Uhtred's relationship came to an end for it seemed rather unnecessary.


End file.
